Broken!
by Rezky Lestari Ayunanda
Summary: FanFic abal buatan Ayumi-chan. Summary : Sasuke ditinggal pergi oleh Sakura karena Sakura dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya. Wanna know? Lets Read My FanFic ξ\ ˇ ˇ /ξ


**BROKEN**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Broken **** Ayumi-chan Cherry Caroline**

**Beberapa kalimat milik Yuuki Aika UcHiHa-senpai**

**Pair : SasuSaku Always**

**Rate : T**

**Warning: Typo dimana-mana, abal, alur gaje, jelek.**

**.**

**.**

**Kalimat yang Bold Italic adalah flashback.**

**NO FLAME**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**Enjoy Read**

Kau tau, sejak kau memutuskan untuk menikah muda dengan seorang yang tak kau sukai hatiku terasa begitu sakit. Kau meninggalkanku hanya karena orang tuamu telah menjodohkanmu dengan seseorang yang lebih mapan. Sedangkan aku hanyalah seorang lelaki yang belum mempunyai apa-apa bahkan sekolahku pun masih orang tua yang membiayai. Aku tau, bahkan sangat tau jika aku ini lebih muda darimu. Tapi bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan mencari pekerjaan setelah meluluskan sekolahku yang masih SHS. Apa janjiku itu hanya bualan buatmu sehingga kau lebih memili lelaki itu daripada hubungan yang sudah kita jalani selama 19bulan ini.

**oOo arkhista oOo**

"_**Sasuke-kun, apa kau mencintaiku?" tanyamu diseberang sana karena saat ini kau sedang menghubungiku via telepon.**_

"_**aku sangat mencintaimu sakura, aku sangat mencintaimu hingga tak tertahankan. Hingga nafas ini mau berhenti, hingga dada ini terasa sesak dan mau meledak" jawabku untuk meyakinkanmu.**_

_**Kau terdiam beberapa saat. Sesuatu yang begitu mengganjal saat kau diam seperti itu. Tak biasanya kau diam saat kita sedang menelpon seperti ini.**_

"_**sasuke-kun, aku akan menikah tapi bukan denganmu. Maafkan aku sasuke-kun" ucapmu lirih tapi sayangnya indra pendengaranku ini masih baik dan kata-katamu itu masih dapat kudengar.**_

_**DEG**_

_**Kurasakan detak jantungku mulai tidak teratur. Aku yakin indra pendengaranku masih berfungsi dengan baik tapi kenapa, kenapa aku mendengar kata-kata yang begitu menyakitkan darimu?**_

"_**jangan bercanda Sakura, aku sedang tidak enak badan hari ini. Aku lelah setelah pertandingan karate disekolah" jelasku tidak percaya dengan perkataan yang baru saja kau ucapkan.**_

"_**TIDAK SASUKE-KUN" kau berteriak begitu keras hingga suaramu itu menusukku.**_

"_**aku tidak bercanda, hicks, aku serius, hiks. Kaa-san ternyata menjodohkan aku dengan pria itu tanpa sepengetahuanku. Aku terpaksa melakukan semua ini Sasuke-kun. Aku sakit Sasuke-kun. Hatiku sakit mengatakan ini. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin meninggalkanmu begitu saja tanpa kabar apapun" jelasmu diselingi isak tangis yang menambah rasa sakit yang tengah kurasakan sekarang.**_

"_**maafkan aku Sasuke-kun. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu hingga tak tertahankan. Hingga dada ini terasa sesak dan mau meledak. Arigatou Sasuke-koi. Sayonara" lanjutmu tapi setelah itu tak dapat kudengar lagi suaramu.**_

_**Tit…tit…tit…**_

_**Kau menutup telpon begitu saja. Meninggalkanku begitu saja. Sakit. Rasanya aku ingin loncat kedalam jurang kematian saat ini juga. Aku ingin membencimu tapi aku tak bisa. Aku mencintaimu Sakura.**_

**oOo arkhista oOo**

Aku sedang berjalan ditengah keramaian Kota Konohagure. Memandangi setiap aktivitas orang-orang yang kulalui. Bisa kulihat beberapa orang sedang memandangiku kagum. Betapa tidak? Aku seorang pewaris harta kekayaan Uchiha yang sekarang telah sukses dengan karirnya. Beberapa menit aku berjalan, aku melihat sebuah toko yang unik ditengah-tengah toko yang lain. Toko itu mempunyai warna yang begitu mencolok mengingatkan aku padamu yang sampai sekarang masih menjadi pemilik hatiku meskipun kau tak bersamaku lagi.

**PINK**

Warna itu membuatku kembali mengingatmu. Mengingat kembali semua kenangan yang pernah kita buat. Kucoba memasuki toko itu untuk menjawab semua rasa penasaranku karena sebelumnya belum pernah kudapati toko itu berdiri tepat ditengah keramaian kota yang pernah kulalui tiap pulang dari kantor. Kudorong pintu kaca toko itu, kumasuki untuk meyakinkan perasaanku.

DEG

Kulihat dirimu sedang menggendong seorang bayi. bayi itu sangat lucu dan mirip denganmu. Apakah itu anakmu?

DEG

Kembali ku flashback semua ucapanmu yang mengatakan bahwa kau terpaksa melakukan ini semua. Tapi yang kulihat sekarang adalah kau menggendong seorang bayi sangat amat mirip denganmu. Dengan mata emerald dan rambut pinky bayi itu. Kau mungkin tak melihatku tapi aku sangat bisa melihatmu dengan sangat jelas.

Masih sakit seperti yang dulu. Aku mencoba menahan semua emosiku. Mencoba menenangkan pikiranku.

Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku langkah demi langkah hingga aku tepat berada didepanmu namun kau masih belum menyadarinya.

"cantik seperti dirimu" kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirku.

"terimaka-" tiba-tiba kau memotong ucapanmu setelah menatap siapa yang mengucapkan kalimat pujian itu.

Aku. Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang pernah kau tinggalkan demi perjodohan yang tidak masuk akal. Orang yang baru saja memberi pujian kepada anakmu karena kemiripannya denganmu.

"Sasuke-kun" katamu lirih.

Sesungguhnya aku begitu sangat merindukan kau memanggilku seperti itu.

"hn" jawabku seperti biasa dengan sikap dinginku.

Kau hanya bisa menatapku kosong. Aku berbalik kemudian melangkakan kakiku keluar dari toko itu. Sekarang mungkin aku bisa tenang karena sudah melihatmu.

"sepertinya aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkanmu lagi. Kau nampak bahagia dengan bayi barumu." Lanjutku.

.

.

.

**oOo arkhista oOo**

.

.

.

Andai kau tau Sakura, umurku tak lama lagi sejak kita bertemu saat itu. Sekarang semua dokter yang bekerja di Konoha Hospital sedang berusaha menyelamatkan nyawaku. Sejak kecelakaan yang menimpaku sepulang dari tempat kita bertemu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, aku menjadin seorang yang sangat lemah.

.

.

.

Sakura, aku akan selalu mencintaimu sampai kapanpun itu.

**-OWARI-**

**A/N :**

**. Fic ini berakhir dengan gajenya.**

**Tapi NoProblah :D**

**Oia, thanks banget buat Yuuki Aika UcHiHa-senpai karena beberapa kalimat di FanFic ini adalah kutipan dari FanFicnya.**

**Thanks senpai *pundung***

**Fanfic ini sepsial buat Muhammad Arief -reader: bosen, tiap ada fanfic pasti Arief terus, Yumi: serah aku donk *nyengir gaje*-**

**Ini kado buat 17 july kita hime. Happy Anniversary 19month. Aishiteru Arief-koi. *dilemparin bantal ama readers***

**Ok, ndak perlu banyak bacot :D**

**Please RnR yaaaaaaa**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
